


It's Hard Thinking Straight (When You're Around)

by WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Homework, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Paradise, School, alive!newt, canon!verse, it's sweet anyway, newt is not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey/pseuds/WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Paradise - or New Glade as some call it - has come up and running, everyone decided it was a good idea to have a school. Que homework and one Thomas having immense trouble thinking straight and doing his homework with Newt right next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard Thinking Straight (When You're Around)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewtsDeathWasATypo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtsDeathWasATypo/gifts).



> Yes, the title has a double meaning because I'm a little shit and I love puns.
> 
> I live in a world where all of my faves are still alive. That includes Newt. I will forever deny Newt's death.
> 
> I wrote this because my friend is having an exam and I kept bugging her with Newtmas feels, so I though, why not throw a fanfic in the pile? Have fun doing your homework Sofie ;) But also there's a disturbing lack of TMR fics, so I thought I better get started!

"This is buggin' stupid. We beat the buggin maze, we fought Grievers, we fought Cranks, we took down bloody WICKED, and now I'm expected to get ready for an exam like I'm some normal buggin' kid? This is just plain stupid, Tommy"

"Yea, I get it Newt, you've said that ten times already", Thomas sighed. He really liked Newt, the boy was one of his best friends all right, but sometimes he could be a real pain in the ass. "You're a shuckin' princess and you're too cool for school, now shut up and do your homework, shank", he added shaking his head disapproving.

School wasn't really all that bad - if you could call it school - and Thomas knew that Newt actually loved learning. But he also kind of understood what Newt was saying. After everything they'd been through it seemed so weird and wrong to just sit there and do homework like the sun flares never burned the world and the Flare never killed people and WICKED never existed. But what else could they do? Once they'd arrived at their new 'Paradise' they had all quickly agreed that they needed to have school - especially the subject History - in order to make sure that what WICKED did would never happen again. Education was shuckin' important, and Thomas knew Newt knew that.

"You still sound buggin' stupid when you try to use Glader words", Newt replied, and really?  _That_  was what he decided to comment on?

"Shut up, I'm shuckin' adorable", Thomas answered with a big grin on his face. His favourite thing to do with Newt was arguing like this, carefree and fun like they hadn't been through piles and piles of klunk to finally be safe. Thomas still wondered sometimes if he really was safe or if this was just another Variable, but he had decided that it didn't matter. He was with his friends and that was all that really mattered, WICKED be damned. Thomas was so deep in thought that he nearly missed Newt mumbling " _yea you are_ ", but only almost.

"Huh, did you say something?", Thomas asked, sure that he had probably heard wrong. The blush on Newt's face told a different story though, and huh, well, that was new.

"No I didn't ya bloody shank. Would you shut that trap you call a mouth, I'm trying to do homework", Newt scowled, but Thomas knew it was meant kindly.

"Oh really, I thought you were too fancy to be doing that stuff?", Thomas asked, one eyebrow mockingly raised. They actually really did have to do homework but he'd much rather tease Newt.

"Shut your mouth Greenie", Newt sighed, cutting off Thomas' protests at being called Greenie, because he was most definitely not a Greenie anymore, "I  _know_   you're not a Greenie ya' shank, I just like how ya’ get all worked up when I say it", Newt grinned, which, wow, Thomas certainly wasn't gonna get any work done  _now_.

"I do not get all worked up!", Thomas protested which kind of ruined his point, but he didn't really care that much.

"Oh, like you're not getting worked up right now?", Newt asked and he had that mischievous glint in his eyes that he had when he was planning something, and Thomas really, really liked that glint, but he was quite honestly also a tiny bit scared of it.

He sighed and returned to his homework. He was after all one of the people who had insisted on there being a school, so it wouldn’t look too good if he didn’t do his homework. Also, he really didn’t fancy failing his exam. But admittedly it was really schuckin’ hard doing homework when he could feel Newt’s thigh next to his own, where they were sitting on the home-made jetty, feet touching the water surface lightly. He hadn’t really noticed when it happened, but they had slowly and surely moved closer together, feet brushing lightly against each other in the water. Thomas blushed furiously and considered moving his feet out of the water, but decided against it. There was no need to make it weird, when there was no _it_ to make weird.

Thomas tried to clear his head and return his attention to the history report he was _supposed_ to write, but he gave up quickly. It was no use, he was never going to be able to concentrate with Newt sitting next to him like that, and he wasn’t even sure where all of it was coming from. It certainly hadn’t been a problem being close to Newt before, they weren’t exactly afraid of touching each other, but lately it seemed that it _was_ a problem. He didn’t even have to touch Newt just being close to him, it was like Newt was a magnet and Thomas was a piece of highly magnetic metal. He studied the older boy, watching him chew lightly on his home-made pen while staring at his paper like he was trying to solve an impossible equation. Newt had gotten his hair cut after finding out that long hair was actually pretty inconvenient, and Thomas wasn’t complaining about how the soft blond locks, just long enough to bug Newt’s eyes, looked on the boy. He reached out slowly, tugging the strand of hair that had been in Newt’s eyes behind his ear, before he even noticed what he was doing.

And then he of course blushed furiously. Again. Newt really _was_ going to be the death of him.

“I, um, it was in your eye”, Thomas mumbled looking away from Newt who was now looking at him like _Thomas_ was the impossible equation.

“Yea, thanks Tommy”, Newt answered with just a hint of sarcasm and a smile before he returned to his homework, which gave Thomas the opportunity to stare at the boy once again. He was slightly puzzled by the smirk that was spreading on Newt’s lips around his pencil, until Newt spoke.

“Ya’ know it’s really buggin’ hard to concentrate when ya’ look at me like I’m a glass of water and you’ve spent a month in the Scorch”, Newt said casually, removing the pencil from his mouth to let his words come out clearer, or as clear as they could with his accent.

“I-“, Thomas spluttered, trying to come up with an excuse, “I was just, um, I was just perplexed at how ugly you are, shank”, Thomas snorted, a smile tugging at his lips with the familiar Glader insults being thrown around. Even though they hadn’t been in the Glade in a long time their way of speaking still stuck with the Gladers.

“Would ya’ just shut up already, you’re bloody distracting”, Newt sighed, and before Thomas knew it Newt’s lips where on his, and, _that was also new_ , but he was certainly not objecting to it.

“Well, that wasn’t distracting at all”, Thomas said, pulling back with a surprised look on his face. Newt just kissed him. Newt just kissed him and he liked it. Newt just kissed him-

“I said bloody shut up, Tommy”, Newt repeated pulling Thomas in for another kiss and this time Thomas stayed silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all take a second to appreciate the line 'Thomas knew Newt knew that', because I could have changed that line, but I didn't. I don't know how to words and I'm obviously a literary genius.
> 
> Also, I love 'kissing to shut the other up' fics, judge all you want, it's cute.
> 
> You can come say hi and/or prompt at my [tumblr](http://www.newtmasismykryptonite.tumblr.com)! Major warning for Thomas Brodie-Sangster and Newtmas spam.


End file.
